Statyx the Hedgehog
??? "Statyx" the Hedgehog (Hyuuzu za Hejjihoggu) is an artificial lifeform created to be "The Ultimate Guardian" around 35+ years ago. He is a G.U.N. agent, and half-brother of Shadow the Hedgehog. He is extremely potent in both his electrokinesis powers and using Chaos Energy, which makes up about 75% of his body. History Creation About 5 years after Shadow's creation, an unnamed pupil of Gerald Robotnik stumbled upon his mentors data files regarding Shadow and his Shadow's purpose. Wanting to protect his masters work, and someday restore his reputation, the scientist resolved to create the "Ultimate Guardian". The scientist spent 2 years attempting to artificially recreate Shadow's complete '''DNA (made up of Gerald's work and Black Doom's blood). He succeeded, but could only recreate enough to make up 50% of his new creation. This scientist spent four years looking for another component, when a plane accident caused him to land on Angel Island. The man, stranded on the Island, was found near-death by a young Echidna, (Knuckles' father) who took him to his home and nursed him back to health, with the help of a childhood friend (who would become Knuckles' mother). The scientist told the echidnas of his 'mission', and the male echidna (the then Guardian of the Master Emerald), sympathizing with the man, allowed him to study the Master Emerald. While the man could not do anything with the Emerald (it was too hard to break, and the Guardian wouldn't let him even if he could've), he found that it let out a vapor with similiar energies, and was able to capture the vapor within a container. The man eventually left the Island, thanking the two echidnas, with his reslve strengthened by the Guardians determination to protect the Master Emerald no matter what. He later converted the vapor (part of Chaos) to water, and then convert it into part of his creation. 3 years later, the scientist traveled to Soleanna, and discovered that the Fame of Hope could be used as the final component. He was able to convince the duke (with the help of the dutchess) to allow him to take part of the flame to use in his creation. The Duke would remember this, deciding to attempt to use the same flame to revive the Dutchess, but before he could succeed (or fail), the flame was mysteriously extinguished.... Birth and Stasis 1 year after his visit to Soleanna, the scientist succeeded in creating his "Ultimate Guardian". However, his creation was somewhat unstable, letting out dangerous amounts of energy. The scientist decided to use a pair of ancient bracelets, which he had modified, to stabilize his creation. He then put "Statyx" in a stasis tube, so that he would awake when it was time to fulfill his mission: protect Shadow, his half-brother, until he could defeat Black Doom, or, should Shadow decide to work with the Black Arms, to kill Shadow and take on his mission. However, G.U.N. agents found his secret lab, and raided it while he was in the middle of leaving a video documentary to his creation. While the scientists fate is unknown, G.U.N. officials decided to preserve the "weapon" until neccessary. Awakening and G.U.N. Agent Unfortunately, Statyx would not be able to carry out his mission. G.U.N. scientists studied and experimented on the tube, causing it to malfunction. The stasis tube opened prematurely, causing Statyx to awaken with amnesia. It was decided that the G.U.N. team "Team Wolfe", consisting of Wolfe the Hunter, Fiona Fox, and Valdez the Vulture, would train the new agent.. While he quickly learned how to master his superspeed, he could not master his electrokinesis or 'mysterious power' (Chaos Power). This flaw would prove his downfall in a future betrayal.... Betrayal A few years after his awakening, Statyx was alerted of sabatoge in G.U.N. Base. Statyx found the sabatuers, but was shocked to find that they were his teammates. They had decided to leave G.U.N. to become mercenaries. They attempted to recruit Statyx, but his loyalty prevented this, and he attempted to use his electrokinesis to stop them. Sadly, he was easily outmatched, with Wolfe able to land the deathblow, but he didn't. He instead growled into his former students ear, "Remember, Statyx, I could have killed you, but I didn't, because I still have a heart. Howver, you have too much heart, which is why you lost. Unless you become a cold-hearted agent, you won't even be able to beat Valdez, much less me." before walking out the xit with Fiona and Valdez. Furious at his inability to stop them, and the betrayal of his trust, Statyx took Wolfe's words to heart, which he was determined to close. Prior to meeting Sonic and his friends, Statyx eventually took on a cold demeanor, rarely showing much emotion. This changed slightly when he witnessed the birth of Fou the Phoenix. He was chosen to take the young bird under his tutelage, which he did. He later took a liking to the Phoenix, showing a softer side around him. This would be seen more often during his interactions with Sonic. Meeting Sonic and Change of Heart COMING SOON!! History in Fanon RP: Sonic Fanon Kids RP: Eternal Darkness Statyx and Fou travel to the Mobian Desert after Fou says that he senses something wrong there. They eventually come across some ruins, and are then warped into the Temple of Mantorok. After taking down a few zombies, Statyx and Fou come across a prison room, and see that several mysterious figures being kept in the room. Figuring that anyone being kept prisoner in the temple wasn't an enemy, Statyx and Fou break in to the prison room. RP: The Fury Of The Elemental Gods Future Personality While at first having a cold, formal, and slightly arrogant demeanor due to the trauma he suffered, Statyx's true personality is much more. Statyx is something of a free spirit like Sonic, enjoying traveling and running. However, Statyx knows how to smell the roses, often able to be found relaxing in a quiet place. While he can come off as rude or annoying, Statyx is indeed a loyal friend, willing to put his life on the line for his friends without a second thought, and forgive them for the darkest things (so long as they are truly sorry), chalking it up as a mistake that he as a friend must help them get past. He will help someone when their past is troubling them, mostly because he knows what the pain is like, and hates seeing anyone in that type of pain as well. He is also a hedgehog who's more than happy to make his opinion about something known, although this often gets him in trouble, most often with Amy as a running gag. Statyx has a strong code of ethics. As stated before, he is a very loyal friend, and will fight his hardest to protect anyone close to him. He refuses to attack or otherwise harm a person who cannot fight for themself, and will also protect those same people to the greatest of his abilities. Despite being a high-ranking G.U.N. agent, Statyx has been known to go A-wall all too easily to help his friends, no matter what the consequences. Statyx is quite a romantic, able to notice the slightest hints of romantic feeling. When he notices this, Statyx can't help but try and help the couple, though he often does this with subtle mentions and secret actions. So far, Statyx has proven quite capable with this "match-making", and is more than happy to make this known. Statyx, however, is not without faults. Just like others, Statyx can be quite hot-headed, and sometimes leaps into action before thinking. Statyx can be quite emotional, which, while it helps his powers, can often impede his judgement and get him in trouble. This has caused him trouble on numerous occasions, and can even get someone close to him hurt because of it. Abilities Like other characters, Statyx has extraordinary speed, strenght, and durability. However, his speed is at that of Sonic's level, being able to run at supersonic speeds. He can use various generic moves, such as the spindash, homing attack, and various others. Advanced techniques like the Lightspeed Dash, Wall Run, and Triangle Jump are also at his disposal. However, Statyx's most notable ability is his electrokinesis. With it, Statyx can can release the infinite amount of elecricity pulsing through his body in a variety of ways, such as electrical pulses and full blown blasts of raw electricity. He can also change his body, and any inanimate object he is in contact with, into electricity, allowing him to travel through conductive surfaces such as metal. This also allowes him to enter various machines, which he calls "Cyber-Spacing". This allowes him to do anything from acting as a power source and finding information, to disturbing said machines and inducing viruses. He is not limited to one machine, however; by traveling through wires, he can go into other machines. What's more, by traveling through radio waves, he can go from one side of a country to another in seconds. This allows him to be technically faster than Sonic. By timing with an attack, Statyx is also able to disperse his body, avoiding injury. However, this attack requires precise timing and large amounts of energy. Just a few attacks in his arsenal include: *'''Static Bolt: A simple ball of electricity with explosive power, Statyx throws it like a baseball (fastball, curveball, etc.). Upon contact it explodes, releasing electricity that causes either rather moderate injury, or cause robots to sort-circuit and explode, giving it the effect of a grenade. Possibly his most used technique *'Blade Thunder': Statyx concentrates the electricity to his hand and forms a cone-looking blade of lightning with great cutting power. Often used in close-combat. *'Thunder Beam': A beam of lightning that can destroy multiple targets. Statyx can use this in a sweeping motion, causing even more destruction. His self-confessed favorite move. *'Lightning Whip': As the name states, a whip of pure lightning. While not used typically for attacking, Statyx will use it to swing around in a Spider-Man-esque style. However, it can also be used to slam enemies into each other. Used in his nuetron strike, and to catch his friends when they're running away while he's trying to talk to them. *'Thunder Shield': By vibrating the air around him with sound waves similiar to thunder, he can create a shield of thunder that can deflect anything from laserbeams and bullets to incredibly strong physical attacks. He can also use a similiar technique to contain other beings in an orb of electricity. *'Double Thunder Beam': Simply two Thunder Beams used at the same time. *'Double Blade Thunder': Two Blade Thunders used to rapidly slice down enemies. *'EM Field': A circular electrical/gravitational field that, while not very destructive, can shut down any machines caught in it. It can also stop any solid projectiles. *'Fist of Zeus': Statyx focuses a massive amount of electricity into his fist, launching a giant fist that, upon impact, causes a giant explosion. Considered one of his most powerful attacks. Some of his much less used attacks include: *'Thunder Gatling': Statyx cloaks his hand in electricity, then holds his hand out and releases a flurry of miniature statyc bolts in rapid succession. *'Electric Wave': Statyx swipes his gand, releasing a crescent-shaped wave of electricity *'Roar of lightning': Statyx charges a ball of electricity in his mouth, then lets loose a powerful beam of electricity, larger than a Thunder Beam. With his electrokinesis, he is also able to perform a move called the Neutron Strike. By using lightning whips from both hands, and using them to grab a solid object (his tremendous amount of Chaos Energy imbues his electric attacks with enough to allow them to grab and affect any solid object), he is able to achieve a slingshot effect, allowing him to cause tremendous damage, which is increased by using the Spin Dash during launch. What's more, his power is magnified greatly during storms, making his electric attacks at least 10 times stronger. His electrokinesis is not limited to battle uses, however. By using his electrokinesis, he is able to manipulate various household objects, such as utensils and vacuum cleaners. This makes domestic household work very easy for him. By charging his specially designed shoes, he is also able to hover and fly at high speeds, as well as walk on vertical surfaces through magnetism. Due to his G.U.N. training, Statyx is also very knowladgeable about different cultures. He is also bilingual, able to speak all but a few Island languages and japanese (he knows the words, but can't put them together properly) with ease. Like Shadow, Statyx is able to increase his power by removing his arm braces. When he does this, his speed, power, and endurance. His electrokinesis is also boosted, but due to the reduction in control, he can only use more basic abilities, such as beams of electricity. His Chaos Power is also increased beyond their already incredible levels. Howver, there is a deadly cost: Since he has removed the braces keeping keeping him stable, his molecules start to destabilize, causing him to literally fall apart. This causes him to seem like he is shedding. While it grants an immense boost (great enough that he can hold off Super Forms), he can only do this for a few minutes before 'burning out' and can then only go a few more hours without the braces, before his molecules completely fall apart, causing him to cease to exist. However, his by far most powerful ability is his incredible ability with Chaos Powers. Due to his body being made of 75% Chaos energy, he has, as stated by himself and others, "the greatest adeptibility with Chaos Powers of any mortal, even greater than Shadow himself." However, he prefers to use his electrokinesis, because it makes him 'unique'. His Chaos Powers allow him to use almost any Chaos ability, most notably Chaos Control, without 'a Chaos Emerald. His powers are most well shown when, during a test of Chaos Power between Shadow and Statyx. Statyx not only stops Shadow's Chaos Spear with an almost telekinetic skill, he was able to literally turn it around and send it back at Shadow, with greater speed and power. Statyx's greatest Chaos Power by far is 'Chaos Shatter. A move of his own invention, Statyx charges himself with light, as with his lightspeed attack, and blasts foward. Before impact however, Statyx uses Chaos Control. The total amount of speed sends Statyx into a "Chaos Dimension", and causes a shockwave that paralyzes anyone in the vicinity. An sphere of chaos energy then gathers at a certain point (Statyx escaping from the Chaos Dimension). Statyx then hits the target with a huge burst of speed, coupled with concentrated Chaos Energy released from the Hub Dimension. The impact is extremely powerful, able to shatter any barrier, and, if used at the right angle, send out an energy shockwave that could wipe out an army.However, this attack is coupled with great risks. Not only does the sheer speed and Chaos energy needed drain Statyx physically, but, if he were to slow down in the midst of this attack, Statyx could end up tearing himself apart, due to his genetic makeup. His arm braces also give him various abilities. These arm braces were created thousands of years ago by two races when Sonic and Blazes dimensions met before. These braces are used to stabilize Statyx's Chaos Powers, but also allow him to refine his electrokinetic abilities. They also allow Statyx to open a portal between the two worlds by charging metal that can form an opening, such as metal hoop or arch. The most notable ability they have is to hold power from both sets of emeralds. Whenever Statyx comes in close proximity with the emeralds, the braces absorb some of their power. This allows Statyx to amplify his Chaos Powers, and when he has the power of all seven emeralds, he is able to take on his Super Form whenever he wants to, though he loses the absorbed power when he powers down. He has only shown these powers with the Chaos Emerald Power, but in theory, could do so with the Sol Emeralds as well... Statyx is well trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat and use of close-ranged weapons such as swords. Also, despite his rather strong dislike of them, Statyx can also use a variety of long-ranged weapons, often with frightening (and to some disturbing) accuraccy. Due to his DNA, he is 1/4 Black Arms, which, while making him immune to the gasses, also makes him immune to any mind control. He is also ageless like his half-brother, and immune to any illness, even radiation poisoning, though he needs a gas mask to breathe clearly. He also has a telekinetic connection, with his genetic relatives, allowing him to sense when they are in danger (though he himself does not know this for sure, and treats it simply as insinct). This is also a two-way connection, allowing a genetic relative who knows of his existence to sense when he is in danger as well. His greatest non-battle related skill is his ability to play the trumpet with the skill of an expert. While he is skilled in all music genres (and all instruments), he specializes in all forms of Jazz. Statyx is the leader and Speed Type of Team Storm. While he can also perform the various Speed-formation abilities, he is unique in that the player can switch between using the spin dash and using his electric powers with the push of a button. After perfoming the Storm Driver, Statyx's attacks get an "element boost", becoming electric attacks and gaining increased range and damage. Weaknesses However, Statyx also has his weaknesses. He can't enter large bodies of water, because it forcefully draws out the electricity in him, like a plugged in machine, causing him great pain and electrocuting any people in the same body of water. Rubber can also stop him from using his electrokinesis, but only because, while he can melt it, the smell is enough to knock him out. Because of his body being made of a large amount of Chaos energy, he is extremely vulnerable to Chaos-draining devices, which could have fatal results if not stopped. His greatest, and most humorous, weakness is his incredibly bad luck. He often ends up in the worst case scenario whan on his own, though he manages to get out of it. This often happens when he either thinks he's about to win, or when he believes things can't get much worse. However, this will sometimes reverse, giving him the easiest route, while others end up getting the hard way. Another humorous weakness is his being a living lightning rod. Because of his body's genetic makeup, which allows it to make its own electricity, lightning will often strike him during storms (when he's not using his powers). While it doesn't injure him, it does stun him for those few moments, and leave him with a thin layer of soot on his fur. His telepathic connection can also be used to harm him psychologically or mess with his brain (such as hallucinations), unless blocked properly. A summary of his weaknesses: *Water can harm him upon contact *Chaos-draining devices and abilities can be lethal *His bad luck can cause trouble for him *He is in fact a living lightningrod, though it doesn't harm him *His telepathic connection with relatives can be used to cause psychological damage. Super Forms Super Statyx Like several other characters, Statyx has a super form. In this form, he becomes a slightly darker shade of gold than Sonic, and his stripes become a glowing white. His arm braces also revert to their original forms, which are gold wrist bands with intricate designs. In this form, Statyx gains all of the usual boosts; increased speed, power, and invincibilty. His power also evolves to a form of light, with several attacks named after characters in Sonic '06. Statyx Soulless Statyx's dark Super Form. Very little is known about this form, except that it can't be unleashed until Statyx is on the brink of defeat and full of rage. What is known is that this form has all of his power, but none of his soul... Storm Statyx Statyx's Third Super Form. Statyx can only use this form in via the energy of the Sol Emeralds. In this form, his quills almost double in length and slack, become more streamlined, his stripes become blue, and his hands and arm braces are covered with solid lightning. In this form his electric powers are greatly amplified, allowing him to literally create storms and conjure lightning. His speed is also amplified, turning him into lightning. He prefers to use his Super Statyx form though, as this form reduces his capability with Chaos Powers. However, his amplified powers certainly make up for this. Hyper Statyx Statyx's most powerful super form. When in this form, Statyx's powers are increased to the level of deities, being able to warp reality itself. However, he states that it is impossible for him to take this form by will, and can only use it when faced with an opponent that requires such power to defeat. However, he has stated that despite all of his power, Sonic's own hyper transformation outclasses him. Nimbus A fusion form that Statyx can take on when fusing with Chaos. Upon fusing, Statyx and Chaos' form changes drastically. They also have all of their combined abilities (save for Chaos' transformations), including Chaos' abilities to stretch his limbs and Statyx's electrokinesis. Knight Statyx A form that Statyx has only taken on once, when sent to the Arthurian Storybook world. Statyx takes on this form with the assistance of Caliburn. Upon transforming, Statyx is covered in steely-grey armor much like Excalibur Sonic's (except that Statyx lacks the cape, but gains a shield), and Caliburn takes on his Excalibur transformation. However, this transformation could be considered a "false transformation", because due to the fact that Statyx is not the true "King Arthur" (aka Sonic), he cannot use Excalibur's full power. As such, he only gains a boost in speed, strength, and durability, and nothing more. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Unlike most characters, Statyx does not have a particularly close friendship with Sonic, though they are still good friends. When Statyx is confused about something, Sonic is one of the people he would go to for advice, while Sonic will often find himself going to Statyx for romantic advice. Werehog Form When Eggman uses Dark Gaia's energy to turn Sonic into a Werehog loyal to him, Statyx finds he is the only one who can properly fight him. While initially caught off guard by the drastic change in fighting style, Statyx is able to draw him into a mine, and use the minerals to channel his electrokinesis to force out Dark Gaia's energy, turning Sonic back to his normal form. When congradulated, he says, "*Pant* *Pant*....Never *Pant* *Pant* ....Again!*Pant"* Team Moves Speed Slammer: Sonic spin dashes, and Statyx grabs him with lightning whip and spins around, gaining momentum and then releases Sonic, sending him flying as an electrified and extremely powerful projectile. Miles "Tails" Prower Statyx is also a good friend of Tails. Due to his experiences rebuilding Gamma, during which he needed to use a tecnological encyclopaedia to make sense of the blueprints, he can understand Tails' technobabble, and put it to lamen's terms. However, Statyx often finds himself holding back in fights when he's around Tails, due to his Tails fear of lightning and thunder. In Sonic X, the two are much closer, due to Statyx being responsible for Cosmo's revival. Statyx will often speak to Tails about romance, with Statyx teasing him about "young love". Knuckles the Echidna Staryx and Knuckles' relationship is complicated. While they are not especially close, Statyx feels that he owes his life to Knuckles' parents, and does whatever he can to help Knuckles because of this. However, this doesn't stop Statyx from annoying Knuckles with jokes about his love-life (Rouge), or doing things that Knuckles would never approve of, such as when Statyx shattered the Master Emerald to release Chaos. On the first occasion that they met, Statyx's then cold personality annoyed Knuckles so much that he Knuckles launched a Maximum Heat attack at the hedgehog, which Statyx deflected. Despite all of this, Knuckles and Statyx know they can rely on each other when there's trouble. Amy Rose Statyx has a somewhat antagonistic relationship with Amy. Due to always sharing his honest opinion, Statyx finds himself unintentionally insulting Amy, resulting in a severe beating for Statyx. This has gotten so bad that Statyx has said that, quote "I would go to hell and back, but if Amy's angry, I'm outta there"unquote. Despite this, Statyx will often try to talk Amy down before running away. Rouge the Bat Statyx is not very close to Rouge, because while he does respect her as a fellow G.U.N. agent, he disapproves of her jewel theiving. Statyx will never miss a chance to make a joke about Rouge and Knuckles, which cause even the bat to blush in frustration/embarrasment. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is probably one of the people Statyx is closest to. Even before it was discovered they were half-brothers, they were rather friendly, which several found strange for Shadow. After there blood relation was discovered, the two became closer, "As close a relationship two brothers can have, when one of the brothers is Shadow". At first, Shadow didn't accept Statyx as a relative, but eventually grew to care for him. Statyx is also only the second person who can rein in Shadow, the other being Rouge. Despite their closeness, Statyx and Shadow are not above battling, during which Statyx will mention the fact that he Statyx was created to either protect or destroy Shadow. Because of this, Statyx is the only one who can defeat Shadow with any ease. Team Moves Ultimate Slammer: Shadow boosts Statyx into the air, then charges the opponent and uses them as a springboard, jumping into the air. Statyx then grabs Shadows hands, and they perform a team spindash at the opponent. Blaze the Cat When Statyx first met Blaze, he fell head over heels for her. This caused him to babble whn embarrased around her. This caused Blaze to not pay much attention to him, but she eventually fell for him to, though neither knew how the other felt. Their feelings became known when Blaze was going to be married to Cryo the Cat, but Statyx confessed his feelings and challenged Cryo to a duel. With Blazes support, Statyx won, and gave Blaze the choice to choose when she comes of age. Since then, the two have been in a very loving relationship. Statyx is very protective of Blaze, who sometimes has to remind him that she can take care of herself. The two have alot of trust in each other, with Statyx telling Blaze his real name, and Blaze telling him her weight. However, this does not stop Blaze from being protective when someone hits on Statyx, which he finds amusing at some times, and somewhat insulting at other times. Team Moves Double Tornado: Blaze performs the Axel Spin, and Statyx performs his electric tornado. The two start rotating around each other, forming a powerful fire and electric tornado. Silver the Hedgehog Silver and Statyx's relationship is very similiar to Zoro and Sanji's relationship from One Piece. The two will end up fighting almost any time they are together, usually ending up using their powers, which results in Sonic and Shadow having to pull the two apart. However, they are not above working together, during which they are nearly unbeatable. They both say that their rivalry is about their powers, but they will easily put their rivalry aside when Blaze is in danger, causing some to question what the rivalry is really about. However, one thing the two would never admit is that they are somewhat co-dependant, with the rivalry helping Silver get over his social awkwardness, and Statyx able to unload his anger and worries through their battles. Team Moves Storm Dragon: Statyx sends a Thunder Beam into the air, and then Silver uses his psychokinesis to concentrate it into a ball and bring it down between the two. They then use their combined powers to send the blast at the opponent in the form of a dragon, with increased speed and power. Dr. Eggman Like all of the other heroic characters, Statyx hates Eggman. However, Statyx does respect Eggman's intelligence, even admitting that, had he instead chosen to use intelligence for good, he could have contributed much to science. However, this does not stop Stayx from trying to attack Eggman with all he's got, should he be angered enough. Chaos When Statyx broke the Master Emerald to free Chaos (much to the horror of Knuckles and Rouge, who had to be held back), Eggman fired a lase at the same time. This left Chaos with two masters. However, Statyx ordered Chaos to make his own decisions, which caused the mutated Chao to turn on Eggman, and become an independant entity. However, Chaos is loyal to Statyx, who is the only one who can understand him, until Tails builds a device that allows Chaos to speak. Due to his body being water, Chaos can amplify Statyx's abilities, making them a dangerous team. Team Moves Conduction Slasher: Chaos takes the form of a blade weapon around Statyx's hand, and Statyx charges Chaos with electricity, allowing for great slashing and destructive power. E-123 Omega Statyx does not have a very good relationship with Omega, the main reason being that Statyx rebuilt Gamma, which Omega holds a grudge for, since he 'rebuilt' an "inferior model". However, Statyx does something that almost no one else can: He scares Omega. Because of Statyx's electrokinesis, Omega would be at the complete mercy of the Green Hedgehog. As Statyx has once said; "For every metal bolt, plate, and piece of ammunition in you, there is a way for me to destroy you, Omega. So back off, or else!". This does not stop Omega from trying to fight Gamma, with Statyx having to restrain the two. E-102 Gamma After seeing how far his new friends would go for him, Statyx decided to pay them back. He did this by hacking Omega and Gammas blueprints, and then 'borrowing' Tails' technological encyclopaedia, to rebuild Gamma. He succeeded, and for that, Gamma consideres him his 'master' and calls him as such, much to Statyx's chagrin. Gamma is very loyal to Statyx, as well as Amy. However, this does not stop Gamma from fighting with his 'little brother' Omega. This in turn requires Statyx to restrain the two. Solaris Before the flame that gave birth to him was extinguished, Solaris created a pocket dimension to survive outside of time. He drew Statyx into his dimension in order to use his body to escape. However, Solaris was severely weakened, and Statyx was able to defeat and absorb Solaris, deciding to burn out the gods enegy by using it himself. However, Statyx suffered an injury upon returning to the real world, causing him to forget the entire event, with Solaris imprisoned in Statyx, his power only coming out in small bursts. Cosmo the Seedrian In Sonic X fanon, Cosmo takes the place of Gamma, in that Statyx revives her. Statyx does this by drawing on the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, using Chaos as a medium to restore Cosmo's body. At first, it was believed that it was a complete success, until it's discovered that Cosmo, much like Statyx, is now made of a large amount of Chaos energy. While this does not change her visibly or her abilities, it makes Chaos draining machines incredibly dangerous for her. Because of this, Statyx feels that he owes Cosmo, and will put his life on the line to protect his friend and Tails' love, even taking on Shadow and Silver at the same time. Big the Cat Statyx has a fair share of respect for Big. This is because Statyx respects how Big wishes to life his life simply and quietly, a refreshing change of pace from Sonic's high-speed lifestyle. Statyx will ocasionaly visit Big simply to relax and take a break. However, the main reason Statyx respects Big is because of his sheer strength, which Big hardly ever uses. Statyx also actually fears this strength of Bigs though, as he is the only one who has ever actually seen Big get angry, during which Big showed ferocious and frightening power. A running gag is that Statyx attempts to tell everyone how powerful Big really is, only for them to say something like "Aww come on! That big lug wouldn't hurt a fly!" Fou the Phoenix Fou is Statyx's closest friend and sidekick. Statyx cares for Fou greatly, and will go to great lengths to protect him. If Fou is ever hurt at the hands of someone else, Statyx will attack that person full-force for payback, friend or foe. Despite this, Statyx knows that Fou has great potential, and will often push him to help Fou reach that potential. Of course, Statyx will immediately step in if it seems that Fou could get seriously hurt. Team Moves Gyro Bomber: Fou performs the Flame Driver, and Statyx grabs Fou with a lightning whip and hammer spins, slamming Fou into several opponents at once. Wolfe the Hunter Wolfe is probably Statyx's greatest enemy. While Statyx may heva gotten over Wolfe's betrayal years ago, Statyx would still like nothing more than to "put that old mutt down for good!". This is because Statyx often crosses paths with Wolfe, mostly because Wolfe's missions involve one of Statyx's friends. Because of that, Statyx will more than gladly get in Wolfe's way, both to protect his friends and to just plain get in Wolfe's way. Sunny the Hedgehog Statyx has a friendly relationship with his younger half-sister, and will often spar with her. However, due to his teasing her for not being able to hit him (due to his advanced combat training), the sparring will often turn explosive. Sadly, Statyx is conflicted by the fact that he knows she still has some feelings for Silver, and, being a romanticist, notices that Silver may still have feelings for Sunny. However, due to Silver being his arch-rival, Statyx withheld this information. At first he simply hoped nothing happened to make him regret his decision, but Sunny's recent break-up has caused Statyx to try and get Sunny and Silver to admit their feelings to each other. Unfortunately, his relationships with the two don't help, and whenever progress is about to be made, something happens that interferes. Team Moves Solar Burst: Statyx gives Sunny a boost into the air, and then stuns the opponent with electricity. Sunny then uses her jet skates to blast herself at the opponent. The Battle: Statyx vs Silver Statyx and Silver have been rivals since virtually the moment they met. Their personalities are completely different, and they will fight about everything. The two can rarely be in the same area without getting into a fight. While these fights start off simple enough, they will often get out of control, with both using their powers to their fullest extent. When this happens, the fights often become dangerous and very destructive. However, their fights have never had a decisive winner, either ending in a draw or someone intervening before one of them can be seriously hurt. The source of their rivalry is of much debate. While both say that their rivalry is purely to prove whose power is greater (electrokinesis or psychokinesis), the two will immediately stop fighting and work together when someone they both care about is in danger, particularly Blaze. These two working together can often be considered the worst nightmare of their common enemy. This is because not only do their powers complement each other, they also have almost expert teamwork. Both of them have said that the reason behind this expert teamwork is because they've fought so much that they've actually memorized each other's moveset completely. In fact, their teamwork has even saved the world once. However, something that neither would admit is that they are somewhat co-dependant. While Silver unknowingly uses this rivalry to bypass his social awkardness, Statyx subconciously uses this same rivalry to release any frustration or anger. Because of this, their rivalry actually helps the two hedgehogs. The two of them also have a grudging respect for each other, though both of them will furiously deny that they have anything except distaste for each other. Family *Shadow the Hedgehog (half-brother, genetic source) *Black Arms (genetic relatives) *Chaos (genetic source) *Solaris (genetic source) *Sunny the Hedgehog (half-sister) *Zant the Hedgehog (half brother) Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-102 Gamma *E-123 Omega *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog (Arch-Rival) *Blaze the Cat (Crush and Girlfriend) *Chaos *G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower *Fou the Phoenix (best-friend) Rivals *Silver the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Wolfe the Hunter (Enemy and rival) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega Enemies *Team Wolfe **Wolfe the Hunter **Valdez Vulture **Fiona Fox (?) *Dr. Eggman *Solaris Love *Blaze the Cat (Crush and Girlfriend) *Fiona Fox (former crush) Alternate Counterparts Sir Bors Sir Bors is the Arthurian Counterpart of Statyx. Like Statyx, Sir Bors is a loyal companion and honorable fighter. Also like the Green Bolt, Bors has Electrokinesis, though he rarely uses it, preferring a steel blade to a static bolt. He also seems to show a slight interest in Sir Percival, Blaze the Cat's Arthurian counterpart. On one occasion, Statyx and Sir Bors actually met, face-to-face. Because the two were identical, Statyx was believed to be using sorcery, and the two were made to duel. After a long and hard duel, Statyx won, but spared Sir Bors' life. Realizing that the two were not so different, and that Statyx was a friend of Sonic's, the knights allowed Statyx to leave, with Sir Bors pondering just how many different versions of Statyx there were, and what they were like. Sonic X The Sonic X incarnation of Statyx is largely the same as the original Statyx, as well as their backstories. In Sonic X, Statyx is a bit more comedic, and takes his romanticism a bit more seriously (though not nearly as seriously as Amy). He is also a bit of a conspiracy theorist, taking interest in various myths and legends he comes across. The reason for this is, as Statyx says, "since G.U.N. kept Shadow and I covered up, what's to say that other myths don't have a grain of salt to them?" Archie In the Archie continuity, Statyx's want for revenge against Team Wolfe is greatly reduced, in that he simply wants to know why. Statyx is also a deserter in this universe, having left GUN due to wanting to find Team Wolfe, while he believed GUN simply wanted him as a tool. Fou meets him in the midst of his departure, and blackmails him into letting Fou come with him. The two travel over several months searching for the Freedom Fighters, so they could both fight against Eggman, and find haven from G.U.N. After time, the two decide to split up to search. However, after not hearing from Fou for a long time, Statyx started searching for Sonic to help find Fou. During his search, he came across his former comrade Fiona. Despite his mistrust of her (which would later be proven founded), he asked her where he could find Sonic. Fiona used this to her advantage, and told him that they could find Sonic at the Cosmic Interstate Prison. While initially doubtful, Statyx goes along with it. After successfully sneaking in to the Prison, Fiona finds Scourge's cell, and tells Statyx to open it up. While again doubtful, Scourge is able to cinvince Statyx to open up the cell. After Statyx slices open the cell, Scourge and Fiona waste no time in double-crossing him and leaving him to face the forces of the Zone Cops. However, Statyx managed to prove a match for the Zone Cops, their Control Collars proving ineffective against the electrokinetic. Eventually, Zonic decided to call for the Freedom Fighters, who quickly responded. The Freedom Fighters quickly defeated Statyx, and were about to take him in, until he commented on looking for Sonic, confusing everyone. After straightening everything out, Statyx pleaded for the Freedom Fighters to help him. They agreed to help the green hedgehog, under the condition that he help recapture Scourge. Memorable Quotes "I'm Statyx, Statyx the Hedgehog" Statyx introducing himself "Hyello!" Statyx greeting someone "What ze heck!?" Statyx surprised or shocked "That was too easy!" Statyx getting an A Rank "That was pretty easy" Statyx getting a B Rank "Pretty good, I guess" Statyx getting a C Rank "Good enough for now" Statyx getting a D Rank "I hope no one saw that" Statyx getting a E Rank "Psycho-Not/Psycho-Nut" Statyx insulting Silver "I won't let you hurt her!" Statyx protecting Blaze "C'mon, Bring it!" Statyx preparing for battle "Get Ready for Me to Bolt right by ya!" Statyx before a race "I'm gonna win. Pure and simple." Statyx before a race "Hey, don't say I didn't warn ya." Statyx after winning a race "Like I said, pure and simple." Statyx after winning a race "So much for bolting." Statyx after losing a race "Guess it's not that simple." Statyx after losing a race "Get ready for a storm!" Statyx before a battle "I told you to get ready." Statyx after winning a battle "Guess I should've been prepared." Statyx after losing a battle "Get ready, I'm going all out!" Statyx before a race in Sonic Riders series "You're gonna have to do better!" Statyx passing someone in Sonic Riders series "Gotta do better!" Statyx being passes by someone in Sonic Riders series "Tough luck, maybe next time!" Statyx winning a race in Sonic Riders series "Bring it" Statyx being selected in MASATOG/MASATOWG series "What else did you expect?" Statyx getting 1st place in MASATOG/MASATOWG series "Heh, that's what you get!" Statyx getting Olympic Record "I'm the best!" Statyx getting a World Record "Whoa! Watch where you're throwing those Chaos Spears, Sunny! Ya almost took my head off!" Statyx while sparring with Sunny Extreme Gear Surprisingly, Statyx's shoes, whose title is Green Storm, actually qualify as Skate-Type Gear, which gives him both Grind and Flight abilities. His shoes are specially designed to run on the near infinite amount of electricity in his body, allowing him to hover over surfaces (such as water), fly at high-speeds, though not as fast as his land speed, and walk on vertical surfaces through electromagnetism. Stats: Speed: 3/4 Power: 2/4 Dash: 3/4 Curve: 3/4 Stats Speed: 5 Power: 2.5 Stamina: 2.5 Skill: 4.5 Songs *''It Doesn't Matter'' - This describes how, right or wrong, Statyx will fight for what he believes in. *''Dreams of an Absolution''-''Remix'' *''Sweet Victory'' by David Glen Eisley - This song describes Statyx's will to fight for his friends. *''Bet on It'' by Zac Effron - This song shows how, despite his faults, Statyx will protect what he cares about. *''Eye of the Tiger'' by Survivor - This song describes how Statyx was before he met Sonic & friends, and how he's gotten past Team Wolfe's betrayal. *''Into the Night'' by Santana - Statyx's relationship with Blaze and how it helped him are described by this song. *''Kryptonite'' by Three Doors Down Trivia *Statyx's real name is not actually 'Statyx'. However, his real name is well-kept secret that Statyx goes to great lengths to hide, even erasing it from G.U.N. Databanks. The only two other living people that know his real name is Fou the Phoenix, Statyx's best friend, and Blaze the Cat, his girlfriend. *The fact that he can't speak japanese properly is a joke on the fact that the main SEGA Branch is in Japan. *The reason Statyx weighs an extra 2 pounds is because his arm braces weigh 1lb. each. *Despite Statyx being shocked whenever he comes into contact with water, he can walk through snowy and icy terrain with ease. *Curiously, Statyx's Chaos Blast is blue, as opposed to Shadow's red. *A running gag is that Statyx is often "accused" (i.e. joked about) of reading romance novels. However, Statyx denies this, saying he is a "natural romanticist". *When not in action, Statyx can often be found writing in a small booklet. This booklet is actually his journal, where he writes his personal opinion on something (though it is rarely secret, with his habit of speaking his honest opinion). *Despite Silver being Statyx's arch-rival, Statyx shares Dreams of an Absolution with him as a theme song. In fact, Dreams of an Absolution is revealed to be Statyx's ringtone. *Statyx's "Roar of Lightning" is very similiar to the Cero technique from the anime and manga series Bleach. Gallery File:Statyxinsignia.jpg|Statyx's symbol File:Statyxinsignia2.jpg||New version of symbol File:Recolor_v2.jpg|First Statyx recolor File:StatyxAxeKick.jpg|Statyx performing the Axe Kick File:StatyxRiders.jpg|Statyx in Sonic Riders series File:Raging_Storm.jpg|Statyx using his electrokinesis Category:Electrokinetics